Automotive vehicle bodies may include a variety of structures that provide strength and rigidity to the vehicle in the event of an impact to the vehicle. The underlying structure is generally comprised of a series of sheet metal structures which are joined to create the vehicle body.
In the floor structure of a vehicle, a floor cross support member may be provided to provide lateral support. When a vehicle is impacted from the side, the floor cross support member can transfer energy of the impact from the body structure on the side of impact to the body structure on the opposing side of the vehicle. By transferring this energy, the rigidity and strength of the body framework on the impacted side of the vehicle can be improved.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative structures for transferring energy and absorbing energy from side impacts.